User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 75 - African Lying Safari
Episode 75: African Lying Safari Premise: The final five head to Tanzania to capture a feral Zeke. Things heat up between Heather and Alejandro and Cody goes into a coma because of the love-me tea Fun Fact: Alejandro's brother Carlos is a professional soccer player Location: The Serengeti - Tanzania Challenge: Sock-et (Soccer and Cricket), Catch Zeke Song: Wake Up (everyone except Cody) Winner(s): Alejandro Eliminated: Duncan, because of Heather and Alejandro agreeing to get rid of him Reward(s): First class and candy! My Favorite Part: Heather and Alejandro This was a pretty fun episode. I really loved the interactions between Heather and Alejandro in this episode. The running gag when they keep talking in sync is absolutely hilarious and Duncan cracked a funny line about them when he asked them, "You want me to hit the common area so you two lovebirds can start building your nest together?" I also loved the part when they hugged. It was cute and a pretty "subtle" hint that they're going to get together by the end of the season. Sierra was pretty fun to watch too. It was pretty funny seeing Cody's hallucination of Sierra as a polar bear and it was funny the way Sierra beat up the baboons and then ran away from the rhino, which is very similar to the way the duck ran from Gwen in Wawanakwa Gone Wild. The song was also very catchy with some hilarious lyrics and great background music that sounds like a mix of (Waka Waka) It's Time For Africa by Shakira and You Can Call Me Al by Paul Simon. Heather encountering the lion was pretty funny and she cracked a hilarious line when she found the pouch at the end of the first part of the challenge and asked, "What's the pocket for? Magic beans?" Chris's "dress" in the episode was funny looking and he almost looked like Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender. Chef was pretty funny in this episode too, like when he had to wear the penalty parka that caused him to sweat profusely and then he ditched Chris and drove away ("Stay away from my hot tub!"). The end was also pretty shocking when Alejandro chose to bring Cody to first class instead of Heather, but I'm not mad about it considering it's all strategic. And his strategies throughout this season were really brilliant. Also, Duncan finally meets his downfall! We have him get hit with soccer balls in the head and in the crotch multiple times, and Alejandro and Heather outsmart him by making him get beaten up by Zeke! By the way, we see blood when Zeke scratches Duncan's shirt, which is a good detail that supports the dark nature of this season. He finally gets eliminated too! It's finally good to see him get some comuppance after some of the pretty terrible things he did this season. My only complaint about this episode is probably Zeke. As I moaned about in my original review of I See London..., Zeke looks really gross in his final transformation, it's really unsettling to see him this way, and it's offensive to his character and to his fans out there. But fortunately, he's only seen in a few brief scenes in this episode and they certainly don't spoil what is otherwise a pretty awesome episode. Category:Blog posts